LIFE
by akutfujo07
Summary: Naruto yang kehidupannya selalu kesepian ,tapi diantara semua orang yang membenci naruto,tapi ada juga orang yang menyayangi naruto dengan tulus,orang-orang yang menyayangi naruto selalu memperebutkan siapa yang akan mendapat kan naruto,penasaran langsung baca saja...hhhhhh


**Life**

Hay aku author baru jadi mohon bantuannya ya senpai.

 _ **Disclaimers:Masashi Kshimoto sensei**_

 _ **Rated: Mature Adult for contec sexsual, and sadist**_...(author lagi kepikiran psikopat terus jadi harap di maklumi ya jika ada yang adengannya terlalu sadis fufufufu).

 _ **Pairing: NaruSasu Aka Uzumaki Naruto X Uciha Sasuke**_ ( Yang nggak suka

Jangan nekat baca ! Nggak nerima _**Review**_ ' seandainya ini _**SasuNaru**_ ataukenapa

nggak _ **SasuNaru**_ itu kan lebih bagus' Jawabanya simpel kok Aku

 **NARUSEMELOVER** (Pencinta Naru sebagai pendominasi dalam sebuah hubungan) jadi gak mungkin kan aku buat naru jadi uke.

 _ **Genre:Romance,friendship,humor ,hurt,dan gore.**_

 _ **Summary**_ :Karena saya belum bisa bikin summary jadi silahkan langsung di baca aja

Huhuhu(author langsung banjir air mata di tempat gara-gara gak bisa bikin

Summary sekali lagi gomen ya para reader ...^-^ )

 _ **Warning: Boys love,rape,M-preg,OOC(out of characther),Typo dan banyak adengan untuk rape and M-Preg belum ada di chapter 1**_ (Jadi buat yang gak bisa terima _ **Boys Love**_ silahkantekan _ **"Back".**_

 _ **Keterangan:**_

 _ **Usia**_

 **Naruto:5 Tahun Sasuke:12 Tahun**

 **Tanda baca yang di pergunakan**

 **( "dobe" ) Dialog**

 **( '"teme"') Mode berpikir**

 **Garis**

 **W arning for Sadist**

 **W arning for lemon or lime**

 **Jika ada tulisan** _ **Narusasu**_ **yang di cetak tebal dan cetak miring itu arti nya skip time.**

 _ **Don't Like,Don't Read,Are You Blind Or Something ? I Told It's A Boys Love,**_

Yosh mari kita mulai bertualang di kehidupan sang calon nanadaime hokage dalam imajinasi author...fufufufu

 _ **NaruSasu**_

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapther 1**

Di desa konohagakure terdapat seorang anak kecil yang sangat terkenal karena Kebiasaanya yang Setiap hari selalu buat onar di desa sampai sang hokage ketiga Sarutobi Hiruzen kewalahan menghadapi anak kecil Tersebut.

Anak kecil itu bukan tanpa alasan melakukan semua kenakalan itu dia hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian,karena di hidup anak tersebut yang selalu sendirian ia sangat haus akan perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitar nya.

Di antara begitu banyak orang-orang yang membencinya bahkan anak-anak di larang berteman dengan anak itu .tapi seorang anak yang selalu menjadi pujian semua orang di akademi ninja di tempat para calon-calon sinobi mengasah kemampuaanya.

Selalu memperhatikannya dan tidak membencinya,Iya itu memang kenyataanya aku uzumaki naruto sang pembuat onar mempunyai Ikatan khusus dengan sasuke uciha orang yang selalu menjadi pujian semua orang.

Itu berawal dari pertemuan ku dengan nya di sebuah kuil, yang mana di kuil itu sedang berlangsung acara pernikahan, kuil yang menjadi saksi sebuah janji konyol yang kami ikrarkan.

"Teme apa yang orang-orang lakukan di sana ?"tanya naruto dengan penasaran.

"mereka melangsungkan acara pernikahan dobe !"jawab sasuke malas

"owh, pernikahan pernikahan itu apa teme ?"tanya naruto dengan polos.

Tanpa menyadari wajah sasuke sudah memerah kayak kepiting rebus gara-gara pertanyaan konyol yang dia lontar kan.

"pernikahan adalah suatu ikatan yang mengikat dua orang untuk selalu bersama selamanya !"jawab sasuke dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"kalau begitu mau kah kau menikah dengan ku suatu hari nanti teme !"sorak naruto antusias.

"Dobe kamu bercanda kan?"tanya sasuke dengan ekspresi kaget yang sangat OOC tingkat tinggi.

"Tidak teme aku serius aku sedang tidak bercanda!"jawab naruto malas karena ekspresi sasuke tadi yang terlalu berlebihan membuat dia kelihatan aneh.

"Iya aku mau tapi kamu benar-benar serius kan dobe?"jawab sasuke sambil menatap mata blue ocean naruto mencari kebenaran dari binar matanya apakah naruto hanya bercanda tapi hasilnya Nihil naruto benar-benar serius kali ini.

"Jadi kau menyetujui perjanjian yang aku kata kan tadi teme?"tanya naruto dengan ekspresi bingung karena wajah sasuke memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaan sasuke.

"ya ,tapi kamu harus janji bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku..!"jawab sasuke gugup sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain asal tidak menghadap naruto.

"Baiklah aku uzumaki naruto berjanji aku akan pergi ke kuil ini suatu hari nanti dan menjadikan uciha sasuke sebagai pedamping hidup ku selamanya!"seru naruto dengan penuh semangat seraya mengacungkan jari kelingking kehadapan sasuke sebagai simbol perjanjian _khas anak kecil_ (pas waktu kecil author juga jika berjanji selalu mengait kan jari kelingking hehehe author ketawa gaje).

"Iya aku janji" seru sasuke seraya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking naruto.

 _ **NaruSasu**_

Sejak pertemuan di kuil itu naruto dan sasuke selalu bersama walau selalu di bumbui pertengkaran yang hanya di sebabkan oleh masalah ketika menjalankan misi tingkat C pagi ini.

"Hoy teme kenapa pagi tadi kau tidak membanggunkan aku kita jadi terlambat menjalankan misi...!"seru naruto dengan kesal.

"Kamu saja yang susah di bangunkan dobe"jawab sasuke masih berusaha bersabar menghadapi sahabat pirangnya yang selalu mencari masalah.

"Apa maksud mu dengan aku susah di bangunkan teme?"seru naruto mulai emosi.

"Kamu memang susah dibagunkan dobe !"jawab sasuke santai disertai seringaian mengejek yang terpasang manis di bibirnya.

Kakashi sang kapten tim 7 hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat para genin bimbingannya yang tidak pernah akur,tetapi karena sudah dekat dengan desa takigakure desa tempat mereka menjalankan misi yang di berikan hokage dia terpaksa harus menghentikan pertengkaran konyol di antara dua genin bimbinganya.

"hoy naruto sasuke hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian !"tegas kakashi dengan aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh nya yang menanda kan bahwa apa yang dikatakannya tidak bisa di bantah.

"Dia yang mulai duluan sensei !"seru naruto sambil menunjuk sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak terima di salah kan pun langsung berteriak .

"Tapi emang kenyataan jika naruto itu susah di bangunkan jadi kita bisa terlambat begini !"teriak sasuke dengan ekspresi OOC tingkat dewa.(jika ada yang bertanya apakah dalam OOC itu ada tingkatannya author juga nggak tahu jadi browsing aja sendiri...fufufufu siul author dengan tampang tanpa dosa).

"Oke baiklah lupakan masalah itu dan kita harus menjalankan misi!"tukas kakashi dengan raut wajah yang sangat lelah.

Karena menghadapi tingkah para genin bimbingannya dan untungnya sakura hari ini tidak ikut menjalankan misi jadi bebannya agak berkurang .Sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan .mereka di hadang oleh para sinobi yang tampak nya merupakan ninja pelarian jumlah mereka mencapai 20 orang.

"hoy kalian serahkan barang bawaan kalian kepada kami sebelum kami memaksa kalian untuk memberikannya !"seru salah seorang di antara para sinobi pelarian tersebut dengan penuh nada memerintah.

Tanpa babibu naruto dan sasuke langsung menyerang para sinobi yang menghadang mereka di perjalanan meskipun kakashi tidak memberikan komando untuk menyerang.

Penyerangan dua genin tersebut bukan tanpa alasan mereka sempat bertaruh sebelumnya bahwa jika nanti dalam misi terjadi pertarungan siapa yang membunuh lebih banyak musuh maka dialah pemenang dari taruhan yang mempertaruhkan tabungan mereka selama sebulan.

Dalam pikiran dua genin itu adalah

'" Apapun yang terjadi aku harus menang ...!, dan jika aku menang aku akan membeli persediaan ramen untuk ,kami-sama berikanlah kemenangan kepada ku aku sanggat membutuhkan ramennnn...! **"'**

Sasuke: **'"** Aku harus menang supaya naruto setidak nya bisa behenti memakan ramen untuk sementara makanan itu kan tidak sehat **."'**

Awal nya tidak ada serangan dan teknik-teknik pertarungan yang terlalu berbahaya dari kedua genin tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah serangan lawan mengenai naruto.

Sehingga membuat naruto terlempar ke belakang sampai 20 meter lalu menabrak pohon sehingga pohon yang terkena tubuh naruto hancur.(setting dunia sinobi).

Zrasss...barkkkkkkkkkkkk...

"Ouch...!"keluh naruto sambil membersih kan tetesan darah yang mengalir di pinggir-pinggir bibir nya.

"Kurang ajar,tidak akan ku biar kan kau menyakiti naruto lagi.!"teriak sasuke geram.

"Katon goukakyu no jutsu"setelah sasuke selsai merapal kan jurus tesebut keluar api besar yang berbentuk bola dari mulut sasuke.

Serangan sasuke tersebut mengenai 4 orang dari musuh mereka dan musuh yang terkena serangan sasuke langsung serangan sasuke yang terlalu membabi buta dia jadi tidak fokus pada teman-teman pihak ternyata dari tadi sudah mengincar kelengahan sasuke.

Orang yang sudah sejak tadi mengincar kelengahan sasuke pun memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang.

Crasssss ...brukkkkk...(suara senjata tajam yang mengenai tubuh sasuke di sertai suara tubuh sasuke yang menghantam tanah).

"Sasukeeee...,awas kalian kalau sasuke sampai terluka sedikitpun aku benar-benar akan menguliti kalian hidup-hidup...!"teriak Naruto penuh amarah.

"Kage bungsin no jutsu"setelah itu keluarlah dua klon naruto .

"Futon,Rasen shuriken"jutsu andalan naruto yang merupakan kombinasi antara perubahan jenis dan perubahan bentuk pada cakra.

Enam orang yang terkena jutsu tersebut langsung tewas di tempat dengan tubuh yang tidak terbentuk lagi.

Lalu naruto dengan santai mendekati mayat musuh yang terkena jutsu yang di lemparkannya menghirup bau dari mayat tersebut .

"Wow,ini benar-benar _aromatherapy_ paling menyenangkan yang pernah aku nikmati aromanya!"seru naruto santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan jangan dilupakan seringaian khas psikopat yang masih bertengger manis di bibirnya.

"ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika kalian sampai menykiti sasuke lebih dari itu aku akan menyiksa kalian secara perlahan hingga kalian sendiri yang meminta ku untuk menghabisi kalian...hehehe!"ucap naruto disertai tawa seperti membunuh seseorang itu merupakan komedi terlucu yang pernah dia lihat dan perankan.

Dan satu hal lagi yang bahkan membuat kakashi dan sasuke terkejut kuku naruto tiba-tiba memanjang, dan warna bola mata naruto pun berubah merah.

"sense ,apa yang terjadi pada naruto?"tanya sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

"owh,jadi kekuatan itu sudah keluar !"seru kakashi tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan sasuke.

"Sense,apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?,dan apa kekuatan yang barusan sense ucapkan?"tanya sasuke lagi dengan geram.

"Itu adalah rahasia terbesar naruto,jadi maaf sasuke aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu,tapi jangan khawatir seperti nya kekuatan itu menyukai cakra mu yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mendekap naruto jika dia sampai kehilangan kendali.!"jawab kakashi.

"Jadi harus dengan mendekat kan cakra ku ke tubuh naruto untuk bisa mengendalikannya...!"seru sasuke dengan analisis yang tepat.

"ya,itu yang harus kau lakukan!"ucap kakashi.

Singgggg...suara senjata tajam yang dikeluarkan dari sarung mengeluarkan dua buah bahkan membuat musuh meneguk ludah berkali-kali .

"Ampun ,maafkan kami kalian bisa mengambil barang-barang yang kami miliki,tapi kami mohon bebaskan kami !"mohon para sinobi pelarian tersebut serempak.

"apakah kalian benar-benar menyesal?"tanya naruto santai.

"Ya,kami menyesal dan kami janji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan ini lagi!"seru mereka dengan penuh nada penyesalan.

"Bwahahaha...jadi kalian pikir aku akan benar-benar mengampuni kalian?"tanya naruto.

"Kami mohon ampuni kami!"mohon para sinobi pelarian.

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian,kesalahan terbesar yang kalian lakukan adalah menyakiti suke-senpai,Jadi aku minta maaf tidak bisa memaafkan kalian!"seru naruto dengan nada penyesalan yang di buat buat.

Brukkkk suara kepala salah satu musuh yang baru saja di tertebas kusanagi naruto.

"Owh,warna merah ini sangat bagus untuk mengganti warna kusanagi ku yang putih polos!"seru naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Sluuurrrpppp naruto menghisap dan menjilat darah yang terdapat di kusanaginya.

"Hemmmzzzz...ini sangat lezat bahkan melebihi ramen char sui dari iciraku!"ucap naruto dengan ekspresi sangat menikmati apa yang dia lakukan.

"Saat nya menikmati rasa yang baru hmmmmzzz!"seru naruto dengan seringaian khas psikopat yang kembali bertengger di bibirnya.

"Sudah cukup henti kan narutooooo..."teriak sasuke seraya langsung mendekap naruto dengan erat.

"Grrrrrr...tidak rasa dari darah itu terlalu nikmat untuk di lewatkan"geram naruto.

"Aku mohon hiks...hentikan...hiks...naruto...hiks..."ucap sasuke di sertai isak tangis karena sasuke benar-benar takut jika melihat naruto denga sosok kekuatan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba kuku dan warna mata naruto kembali seperti semula setelah sejumlah kecil cakra sasuke mengalir ke tubuh naruto dengan sendirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi suke,apa aku kehilangan kendali ?"tanya naruto.

"Iya ,emang nya kekuatan apa itu?"tanya sasuke.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu suke-senpai nanti kamu akan tahu sendiri"jawab naruto santai.

Karena terlalu lelah akibat pertarungan tadi kakashi mengambil keputusan untuk membangun perkemah tidak terlalu jauh dari letak pertarungn tadi.

Saat sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar perkemahan dia tidak sengaja menemukan buku dengan sampul orange polos.

'"Buku kakahi sense,baca sebentar saja tidak apa-apakan aku benar-benar penasaran **"'** pikir sasuke.

 **Isi buku kakashi**

 **12 oktober 2010**

 **Hari ini ada peristiwa yang sangat mengerikan di salah satu biju yang dimiliki konoha dimana minato sense juga merupakan hari kelahiran anak minato sense merupakan wadah kyubi yang baru.**

 **Sense meminta ku untuk menjaga dan melindungi anaknya,bahkan sense tidak melarang ku untuk memiliki anaknya.**

 **Namanya Uzumaki naruto seperti keturunan namikaze kebanyakan naruto juga memiliki fisik yang sangat bahkan melebihi sempurna,dan juga memiliki** _ **phromone**_ **yang sangat kuat.**

 **Banyak rahasia yang menyertai Naruto bahkan nama asli yang sebenarnya namikaze harus di rubah menjadi uzumaki dan masih banyak rahasia lainnya.**

 **Aku bahkan jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya.**

 **Hatake Kakashi**

 **12 Januari 2015**

 **Kenapa orang yang di sukai naruto merupakan murid ku sangat ironis aku yang bahkan sudah memendam perasaan ini semejak hari pertama kelahirannya.**

 **bahkan perasaan itu semakin bertambah walaupun aku sudah tahu sejak dulu dia tidak akan memilihku Namikaze di takdirkan untuk Uciha itu lah yang tertulis di kitab leluhur Namikaze.**

 **Rasa ini memang sangat menyakitiku tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa membunuh perasaan ini.**

 **Tapi tidak apa-apa asal kan naruto bahagia dengan pilihannya,aku akan merasa bahagia juga,karena aku ingin tetap menjadi orang pertama yang selalu mengerti dirinya.**

 _ **I will alwaya's love you Naruto.**_

 _ **Hatake Kakashi**_

"Apaaaa...jadi kakashi sense sangat mencintai naruto"Jerit sasuke shock.

"Jadi kau yang menemukan buku ku yang tadi terjatuh sasuke!"seru kakashi dengan senyum palsu.

Sasuke menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan senyum sense nya kali ini ,senyuman itu terlihat sangat di paksakan.

'"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sense sangat mencintai naruto tapi aku bahkan tidak yakin jika aku merelakan naruto untuk sense apakah aku bisa menghapus perasaan cinta ku,aku juga sanggat mencintai naruto **"'**

"Gomen sense,jika karena aku sense harus tersakiti ,tapi aku juga sangat membutuhkan naruto.!"seru sasuke dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Lupakan hal itu sasuke ,aku tidak tersakiti karena kamu ,tapi oleh perasaan ku sendiri.!hahaha"jawab kakashi disertai suara tawa yang sumbang.

'"Bahkan tawa sense juga terpaksa,tapi aku juga sangat mencintai naruto,maaf jika aku egois sense, aku tidak mungkin menyakiti naruto dengan mengingkari janji yang telah aku ucapkan kepadanya **"'**

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke perkemahan,naruto tidak bisa masak kalau kita tidak ke perkemahan segera kita akan kelaparan malam ini karena naruto hanya akan menghancurkan bekal mentah yang kita bawa"ajak kakashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ha'i sense ,naruto benar-benar merepotkan masakpun tidak bisa bagaimana jika dia sendirian dan tidak ada yang memasak untuknya...?hahaha"seru sasuke di iringi gelak tawa.(reader author kasih tahu ya sasuke dalam fic ini akan banyak bicara jika hal tersebut berhubungan dengan naruto).

"Kau benar sasuke tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada murid kesayangan ku !"jawab kakashi di sertai senyum tulus.

'" Sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangi naruto ,sasuke bukan kasih sayang antara guru dan murid tapi kasih sayang seorang kekasih yang sangat menyayangi kekasihnya **'"**.

'"Entah kenapa hati ku merasa sakit saat sense mengucapkan kalimat itu **"'**.

Sampai di perkemahan mereka mendapati naruto yang sedang berusaha memasak tapi di sertai gerutuan.

"Uhhh,kenapa dari tadi aku gagal terus!,apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa memasak?"gerutu naruto.

"Kamu memang tidak bisa masak kecuali ramen instan naruto!,apakah kau membutuhkan bantuan ku?tawar sasuke dengan seringaian mengejek yang bertengger manis di bibirnya.

"Grrrrrrr...,aku memang tidak ahli dalam memasak teme tapi tidak perlu meremehkan ku seperti itu,aku gak butuh bantuan mu teme!"jawab naruto kesal.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu mu ,walaupun tadi kau menolak tawaran ku!"seru sasuke dengan tampang angkuh.

Setelah acaranmemasak yang memakan waktu yang lama dikarenakan naruto yang selalu gagal meski sudah di beritahu sasuke bagaimana cara memasak makan bersama dan setelah itu mereka langsung tidur karena pagi mereka akan kembali melanjutkan misi.

Tapi tiba-tiba sasuke terbangun di karenakan ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke tenda nya dan naruto.

'"Uhhhh...untunglah mereka telah tidur jadi aku lebih leluasa mencium naruto **"** 'pikir kakashi.

'"Kakashi sense kenapa dia malam-malam begini masuk tenda yang aku tempati dengan naruto,apa mungkin dia mau melihat keadaan naruto sense kan sanggat mencintai aruto,kenapa aku merasa hati ku sakit saat menginggat kenyataan bahwa sense juga mencintai naruto"'aku penasaran apa yang akan sense lakukan.

Kemudian dengan gerakan yang santai kakashi mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah maruto ,lalu mencium bibir dan dahi naruto.

"oyasumi naruto,moga kamu selalu bermimpi indah,aku mencintai mu jadi jangan pernah membuat onar lagi ya ,karena aku selalu memperhatikan mu"ucap kakashi pelan dan lirih di sertai air mata yang menetes di kedua pipinya.

Lalu kakashi langsung kembali lagi ke tendanya setelah mencium sasuke tidak bisa tidur di hanya termenung seraya memandang wajah naruto di sertai air mata yang menetes di kedu pipi putihnya yang bak proslen.

'"Dia sanggat mencintai mu naruto apakah kamu mengetahuinya,dan jika suatu hari nanti kau lebih memilih kakashi sense tidak apa-apa yang penting aku ingin kau membunuhku dengan tangan mu sendiri,karena hidupku hanya untuk mu jadi jika aku tidak bisa memiliki mu tidak ada artinya lagi aku tetap hidup **"'** pikir sasuke sedih.

 _ **NaruSasu**_

pagi nya tim tujuh kembali melanjutkan aneh nya kakashi tampak selalu menempel pada naruto bahkan saat mereka sedang meloncat-loncat di dahan pepohonan kakashi selalu megenggam tangan naruto.

Sesampai nya di takigakure tim tujuh langsung menemui tetua desa takigakure yang bernama Shibuki.

"Apakah kalian sinobi konoha yang mendapatkan misi untuk membantu takigakure untuk menghadapi iwagakure?"tanya shibuki.

"ya,kami adalah sinobi konoha,jadi kapan kita akan berhadapan dengan sinobi iwa?"jawab kakashi fisertai pertanyaan.

"pagi iwa akan mulai menyerang takigakure...!"seru shibuki dengan ekspresi geram.

"Horeeeee,kita mendapat kan misi yang menyenangkan,yahuuuu...!teriak naruto penuh semangat.

Yang membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana sweetdrop minus kakashi,karena kakashi selalau tersenyum setiap melihat naruto yang penuh semangat seperti tidak pernah ada beban di hidupnya.

"Berisik dobe,kenapa sich kau sengat menyukai misi yang akan bertarung dalam pelakasanaan nya?tanya sasuke heran.

"Karena misi pertarungan itu sangat menantang senpai,maukah kau bertaruh dengan ku kali ini?"jawab naruto di sertai tawaran untuk bertaruh kembali.

'"Kalau aku menang lagi aku bisa menambah persediaan ramen ku lagi,taruhan kemaren hanya bisa memebeli persediaan ramen untuk sebulan **"'**.

'"Huhhh,kalau aku kalah lagi persediaan ramen naruto akan bertambah,tapi kalau aku menang aku uang taruhan ku yang kalah kemaren pasti akan kembali,dan naruto bisa berhenti untuk makan ramen walau hanya sementara... **"'**.

"Baik lah ,aku menerima tawaran mu taruhannya seperti yang kemaren apakah kau setuju naruto ?"putus sasuke di sertai minta persetujuan naruto.

"Aku setuju,tapi ngomong-ngomong apakah kau tahu siapa yang mengambil ramen instan dari ransel ku senpai?"seru naruto di sertai wajah tang sangat lesu.

'"Aku harus bersikap biasa-biasa saja kalau tidak aku akan ketahuan ,tapi setidak nya naruto bisa makan makanan sehat malam ini **"'**.

'"Huhhh,pasti senpai yang menyembunyikan ramen ku tapi aku tidak akan memaksanya memberikan ramen itu **"'** karena naruto lebih memilih sasuke daripada ramen untuk kali ini kan jarang-jarang di puasa memakan ramen.

Bagaimana naruto tidak curiga setiap kali naruto makan ramen sasuke selalu mengoceh tentang makanan sehat dan menyarankan naruto berhenti makan ramen karena katanya ramen bukan makanan sehat.

"Aku tidak tau naruto mungkin tertinggal di tempat kita berkemah semalam"!jawab sasuke berusaha sesantai mungkin.

"Naruto sasuke kita harus pergi ke penginapan yang sudah di persiapkan takigakure untuk kita "ajak kakashi.

"Ha'i sense .!"seru mereka bersamaan.

Sesampai nya di penginapan yang sangat compelete menurut penginapan itu juga di sediakan pemandian air panas,dan fasilitas-fasilitas lainnya.

"Naruto apakah kau kelelahan?,kalau kau kelelahan sense akan memijit mu untuk membuat kamu fresh kembali!"tanya kakashi dipenuhi kekahawatiran dan disertai tawaran yang mengiurkan.

'"apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku menerima tawaran sense,aku kahawatir dengan suke apakah dia baik-baik saja **"'**.

'"Lebih baik aku pergi saja daripada nanti akan membuat sense kecewa jika tawarannya di tolak oleh naruto **"'**.

"Mina,aku pergi keluar sebentar untuk melihat bagian-bagian dari penginapan ini!"seru sasuke canggung.

"Bagaimana naruto apakah kau mau aku pijit?"tawar kakashi lagi.

"Tentu saja sense mana mungkin aku menolak tawaran sense,bagiku sense adalah orang yang berharga di hidupku"jawab naruto antusias.

Kakashi pun tersenyum seraya melepas baju naruto satu persatu untuk memudahkan proses pemijitan.

"Naruto"panggil kakashi lembut.

"apa sense?"

"kalau kamu mau makan ramen sense punya beberapa cup ramen instan"tawar kakashi.

"Tentu saja aku mau sense!"seru naruto bersemangat.

"Naruto apakah kau menyayangi sense?".

"Ya tentu saja aku bahkan sangat menyayangi sense".

'" Kalau seandainya aku sudah mengetahui lebih awal perasaan sense padaku tentu aku akan menjadikan sense sebagai pendamping hidup ku tapi semuanya telah terlambat sense aku sudah berjanji pada sasuke bahwa dialah yang akan jadi pendamping ku **"'**.

"Gomen jika aku sering membuat sense kesal".

"Walau naruto tidak meminta maaf sense sudah memaafkan naruto kok!"seru kakashi di sertai senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Arigato sense aku menyayangi sense"ucap naruto seraya mencium bibir sensenya.

Cuuup,ciuman singkat yang penuh perasaan kasih yang tadi mengintip kegiatan mereka di dalam menggunakan mangekyou saringan hanya membeku di tempat di sertai tangis tanpa suara.

'"Kenapa aku merasa sangat sakit melihat kebahagian sense,seharusnya aku juga harus berbahagia **"'**.

Lalu sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi jauh dari tempat penginapan tersebut.

Malamnya kamar mereka bertiga harus terpisah karena ranjang nya hanya untuk dua kakashi dan sasuke berebutan untuk tidur sekamar dengan naruto.

"Stop,aku akan memilih salah satu dari kalian !,Gomen senpai seperti nya malam ini ku memilih tidur sense!"putus naruto dengan suara yang lemah.

"Baik lah aku bergi ke kamarku,Oyasumi mina."ucap sasuke lemah.

Naruto tahu sasuke pasti sangat kecewa dengan keputusannya.

'"Gomen,suke aku terpaksa memilih kakashi sense, sudah lama kakashi sense menginginkan tidur bersama ku ,aku tidak tega mengecewakannya"'.

Tepat tengah malam sasuke terbangun karena ada suara kaki seseorang yang mendekat ke kamarnya.

'"Naruto kenapa dia kesini **"'**.

"Gomen,suke jika keputusan ku membuat kamu kecewa tapi percayalah aku akan selalu menyayangi dan mencintaimu!".seru naruto lirih.

Dengan refleks yang cepat naruto mencium kening sasuke.

"Oyasumi,suke tidurlah yang nyenyak karena pagi kau harus mempersiapkan untuk misi besok..."bisik naruto tepat di teling sasuke.

 _ **NaruSasu**_

Ke-esokan harinya mereka mulai berangkat menjalankan tiba di perbatasan antara iwagakure dan takigakure mereka mereka bertiga membeku di tempat.

ketika merasakan cakra musuh yang lumayan kuat dan juga jauh melebihi kekuatan mereka jumlah musuh 1.000 orang sedangkan jumlah mereka 200 orang itupun sudah meminta bantuan pada daerah bawahan desa takigakure.

'"Yahuu,banyak mangsa nich."'pikir naruto senang di sertai nafsu untuk membunuh kembali menguasai nya.

'" Sepertinya nanti naruto akan kehilangan kendali lagi,jika dia sudah kehilangan kendali sudah bisa di tebak jika narutolah yang akan menang,jadi aku harus lebih banyak membunuh musuh jika aku ingin menang dalam pertaruhan kali ini "'.

'"Bahkan tsucikage juga ikut bertarung,sepertinya pertarungannya akan memakan waktu yang lama"'.

"Semuanya bersiaplah musuh semakin dekat ...!"Komando shibuki.

5 menit kemudian pertarungan sudah di mulai .

Crassss...Araghhhh...

Sial akan Kubunuh kau,rasakan ini 'Raiton, '

Wessss...bruk...araghhh .

Pertarungan semakin panas , sasuke sudah membunuh 499 orang,sedangkan naruto baru membunuh 470 orang jadi untuk sementara sasuke yang memimpin .

Karena sasuke lengah seorang musuh berhasil melempar jutsu(jurus) dan dengan telak mengenai sasuke.

Syutttt... araghhhh...suara jurus yang dilemparkan dan suara sasuke yang kesakitan.

"Suke-senpai,awas kalian aku tidak akan segan-segan memasak kalian dengan katon jutsu( jurus elemen api),lalu kalau aku tidak akan memasak kalian sudah di pasti kan aku akan menguliti kalian lalu mencincang tubuh kalian!"Seru naruto penuh amarah.

Beberapa ,menit kemudian naruto kembali kehilangan kendali,matanya berupah merah ,dan kukunya menjadi runcing.

"Taju kagebungsin no jutsu" setelah naruto selsai merapal keluarlah seribu klon naruto.

Klon naruto langsung mengumpulkan cakra.

"Odonama rasengan"jurus naruto yang merupakan bentuk perubahan cakra.

Syutttt...brakkkkkkk...araghhhhh...

Orang yang terkena rasengan naruto mencapai 500 orang langsung tewas di membeku di tempat melihat bagaimana cara naruto bertarung.

'"Jika anak itu terus melakukan serangan sudah di pasti kan iwagakure akan kalah dalam pertarungan kali ini,jika aku menggunakan jinton jutsu ( jurus magnet ) aku tidak mengetahui mana yang asli jumlahnya terlalu banyak,dan sulit di deteksi mana yang asli dan bungsin "'.analisis tsucikage.

Singggg ,naruto mengeluarkan kusanaginya.

"horeee,saatnya aku akan menikmati sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan,bungsin kai!"seru naruto girang di sertai melepaskan jurus seribu bayangannya.

Crassssssss brukkkkkkkkk ,naruto memotong kepala musuh dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dalam hitungan detik sudah 20 orang yang kepala nya berhasil di potong naruto.

"Hmmzzz,rasanya nikmat sekali slurppp slurup aku akan membuat gaya baru dalam membunuh ...hohoho!"seru naruto sambil menghisap dan menjilat kusanaginya di sertai tawa yang megerikan.

Biasanya tawa naruto sebenarnya sangat mengemaskan khas anak-anak dan sangat jauh dari kata jika dalam pertarungan tawa dan senyum naruto sangat mengerikan bagi musuhnya .

Naruto kembali bergerak dan menusuk seorang sinobi yang kalah cepat jika dibandingkan dengan naruto.

Srakkkkkk aragahhhh,naruto menguliti musuh tersebut.

"Bagian mana dulu ya ?sepertinya tangan ini sebaiknya di potong saja itu hanya akan menggangu kegiatan ku saja !"seru naruto santai.

Crasssssss araghhhhhhhhhhhh tangan kanan sinobi itu pun sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya dalam hitungan detik.

"Ku mohon hentikan jerit sinobi iwa yang menjadi korban keganasan naruto".

Permohonan itu sama sekali tidak di gubris karena musuh selalu memberontak akhirnya naruto jadi kesal.

'"Sebaiknya ku potong juga tangan kirinya,itu juga sangat menggangu kegiatan ku"'.

Crassssss tangan kiri sinobi tersebut juga di potong naruto.

"Jangan banyak bergerak kalau kau terus bergerak prosesnya akan lama dan penderitaan mu akan semakin lama!"seru naruto santai sambil terus menguliti orang tersebut.

Pasukan yang lainnya menghentikan pertarungan melihat apa yang dilakukan naruto mereka hanya bisa memastikan jika naruto bukan manusia dia pasti monster atau bahkan siluman.

Tsucikage terbengong dengan mulut terbuka menyaksikan aksi naruto ,sedangkan shibuki hanya membeku di tempat dia masih tidak percaya anak sekecil naruto merupakan mesin pembunuh yang sangat menakutkan.

'"Lebih baik kami segera mundur ,jika tidak menginginkan korban yang semakin banyak di pihak kami,kakashi juga sudah banyak membantai pasukan iwagakure tapi itu bukan hal yang aneh kakashi merupakan ninja elit konoha,tapi bocah-bocah itu juga banyak membantai pasukan iwagakure apalagi yang berambut pirang itu."'

'"Na-aruto kau ,tidak mungkin naruto sangat mustahil jika naruto merupakan mesin pembunuh ,senyuman hangatnya,candannya,tawanya,dan _prhomone_ nya yang sangat kuat jauh dari karakteristik mesin pembunuh padahal aku sudah menyimpan perasaan lebih padamu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu."'batin shibuki masih tidak percaya.

'"Na-ru-to,tidak mungkin naruto kehilangan kendali lagi aku harus segera menyadarkannya."'pikir sasuke lalu memutuskan untuk segera menyadarkan naruto.

"Narutooo,hentikan hiks itu hiks bukan hiks naruto yang ku kenal hiks,naruto yang ku tahu hiks adalah orang yang tetap tersenyum hiks meskipun hidupnya selalu menderita hiks ,penuh kasih sayang ,pemaaf,dan hiks tidak membenci orang lain hiks meski orang lain membencinya hiks."teriak sasuke disertai isak tangis sambil berlari mendekati naruto dia benar-benar ketakutan melihat sosok naruto yang sekarang.

Naruto masih terus menguliti korban nya yang sekarang sudah hampir seluruhnya berhasil naruto kuliti tinggal bgian dada,leher dan kulit sampai sasuke langsung mendekap naruto erat.

"Suke-senpai,kenapa kau ke sini grrrrr,cepat menjauh atau kau akan terkena darah busuk ini..."geram naruto

"Ti-dak,hiks aku tidak akan membiarkan hiks kau semakin kehilangan hiks kendali,aku sangat hiks menyayangimu naruto hiks dan aku merasa sakit hiks melihat orang hiks yang ku sayangi hiks menjadi mesin pembunuh hiks!"seru sasuke masih di sertai isakan.

Lalu sejumlah kecil cakra sasuke mengalir dengan sendirinya ke tubuh naruto, naruto langsung kembali sadar setelah cakra sasuke becampur dengan cakranya.

"Gomen merepotkan mu senpai,aku juga menyayangi mu hehehe"guman naruto di sertai kekehan kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa hiks naruto hiks"jawab sasuke masih terisak.

"Oh ayolah senpai hentikan isakan mu kamu kelihatan sangat jelek jika menangis seperti ini!"seru naruto sambil menghapus jejek air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi sasuke.

"Dasar baka,biar saja jelek-jelek begini yang penting naruto hanya jadi milikku".umpat sasuke.

Shibuki membeku mendengar apa yang sasuke ucapkan naruto sudah jadi milik sasuke.

'"Gak mungkin kenapa harus seperti ini ,kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta jika hanya untuk terluka seperti ini,tapi entah kenapa perasaan ini masih tetap berbunga walaupun aku sudah tahu dia tidak akan memilih ku"'.

"Jangan sedih shibuki kisah cintaku juga bertepuk sebelah tangan."hibur kakashi.

"Emangnya siapa orang yang kau cintai kakashi?"tanya shibuki penasaran bahkan dia sepertinya sudah lupa bahwa tadi dia baru saja kecewa.

"Dia adalah murid ku sendiri,dia selalu membuat onar di desa,termasuk juga membuat onar di hati ku hingga hati ku jadi tidak menentu,disaat hati itu hancur dia selalu datang untuk memperbaikinya,dan kau pasti sudah tahu siapa dia!"jawab kakashi disertai senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun kah,jadi kita mencintai orang sama kakashi".tebak shibuki.

" Jawaban yang sangat tepat aku mencintainya sudah sejak hari pertama kelahirannya,aku menjaganya di rumah sakit seharian penuh dan malamnya baru pulang,dan aku selalu melakukan itu setiap hari,tapi aku tidak mengetahui satu fakta bahwa sasuke yang waktu itu berusia 6 tahun selalu menyelinap ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi naruto di malam hari,Mungkin naruto pikir sasuke adalah orang yang sangat penting ,misalnya teman atau bahkan lebih."cerita kakashi penuh semangat.

"Jadi sudah selama itu ya,kalau begitu aku pasti kalah telak...hhhh"ucap shibuki dimaksud kan untuk bercanda.

'"Sangat tidak pantas baginya mengklaim naruto menjadi miliknya jika bahkan ada rang yang rela melakukan apa saja demi naruto dan tidak akan pernah membunuh perasaan cinta nya walaupun tahu akan kecewa."'

"Hhhhhh,kau benar shibuki!"seru kakashi.

Setelah misi selsai dan mereka berhasil menjalankan misi tersebut.

 _ **NaruSasu**_

 _ **Usia:**_

 _ **Uzumaki naruto:7 tahun**_

 _ **Uciha sasuke : 14 tahun**_

Malam itu sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan desa demi mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membunuh itaci,tanpa bertanya dan juga memberitahu sasuke tahu naruto pasti akan menghalanginya.

" Gomen naruto hiks,maaf jika aku hiks yang mengkhianati hiks perjanjian kita hiks,

Gomennnn...hiks"ucap sasuke disertai isakan.

'"Selamat tinggal naruto tetap pegang janjimu padaku,aku bersumpah akan tetap memegang janjiku padamu,aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu naruto"'.

Malam itu naruto sangat gelisah,dari tadi dia kepikiran sasuke terus.

"Aku mencintaimu Oyasumi suke-senpai...".seru naruto sebelum memejamkan matanya.

 _ **NaruSasu**_

Paginya saat naruto bangun dia mendengar suara orang ribut,dan juga ketika diamelongokan kepalanya keluar dia sangat terkejut karena ada tulisan yang memberitahukan sinobi yang hilang dan yang paling megejutkan sinobi itu adalah uciha sasuke.

'"Suke-senpai kenapa?,kau sendiri yang melanggar janji itu!,apakah aku tidak berarti bagimu?"'

Lalu dengan cepat naruto segera berlari kekamar mandi,setelah itu langsung memakai pakaiannya dengan sangat langsung menuju gedung hokage.

Sesampainya diruang hokage naruto langsung mengebrak meja tsunade yang waktu itu menjabat sebagai hokage menggantikan hokage ketiga Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Baachan,ini semua pasti bohongkan tidak mungkin sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa".teriak naruto berusaha mengatasi rasa takutnya jika dia benar-benar akan kehilangan sasuke.

Naruto berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika semua itu bohong,walaupun dia sudah tahu dengan pasti suatu saat sasuke akan meninggalkan desa, karena sasuke mempunyai dendam yang sangat dalam kepada itaci kakak nya yang telah membantai klannya sendiri.

'"Senpai kenapa kau meninggalkan ku disaat aku sedang sangat membutuhkan kehadiran senpai untuk tetap bertahan,bertahan menghadapi penyakit yang semakin hari semakin parah,bertahan menghadapi hinaan,cacian,dan kebencian penduduk desa kepadaku,aku rapuh senpai sangat rapuh."'pikir naruto sedih.

"Sasuke memang meninggalkan desa semalam."jawab tsunade seraya meenghembuskan nafas dengan ekspresi yang sangat lelah.

"Jadi apa solusi untuk bisa membawa sasuke kembali baachan?"tanya naruto.

'"Jika obaachan memberikan sebuah misi,kesempatan itu bisa aku gunakan untuk meminta persetujuan sasuke jika mereka setiap akhir bulan akan bertemu di markas rahasia mereka yang ada dibawah tanah."'

"Aku akan memberikan misi kepada,Nara Shikamaru,Yamanaka Ino,Akimici Choji,Hyuga Neji,Inuzuka Kiba,Dan Uzumaki Naruto,cepat panggil orang-orang yang tadi aku sebutkan."jawab tsunade.

"Ha'i Obaachan...!"seru naruto bersemangat.

 _ **Narusasu**_

Setelah semua orang yang tadi tsunade putuskan untuk menjalankan misi untuk membawa sasuke kembali pulang ke konoha telah berkumpul di ruangan hokage,tsunade langsung menjelaskan misi seperti apa yang akan mereka jalani.

"Misi kalian adalah membawa sasuke pulang ke desa,dan ketua misi ini aku memilih nara shikamaru sebagai ketua !"seru tsunade memberitahukan misi yang akan dilaksanakn oleh mereka.

"Sasuke pergi ke tempat orochimaru,jadi lawankami dalam misi ini pasti sangat kuat."ucap naruto ketakutan.

Tetapi dalam pikirannya naruto sangat senang karena akan mendapat misi yang penuh tantangan.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi kemungkinan besar akan terjadi naruto,karena orochimaru pasti menyertakan pengawal yang kuat untuk mengamankan sasuke dari orang-orang yang berniat membawa sasuke sasuke kembali dan rencananya untuk menjadikan sasuke sebagai tubuh penggantinya akan gagal."jawab tsunade panjang kali lebar...(ups salah maksud author) panjang lebar.

"Kita akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya dalam menjalankan misi hokage sama"ucap shikamaru seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan hokage.

TBC

Fujo:"Yatttaaaa...,akhirnya selsai juga chapter pertama...fufufu."teriak author girang.

Pingki:"Lama banget selsai nya Fujo buat satu fic aja menghabiskan waktu Seminggu kakak udah lama banget nunggunya!"seru pingki manyun.

Fujo:"Gak lama kok kak kan Cuma satu minggu gak sampai sebulan."jawab author berusaha membela diri.

Pingki:"Terserah fujo dech"desah kak pingki lelah menghadapi author yang sangat menyebalkan ini.

Fujo:"Tapi arigato kak pingki udah mau sharing dengan fujo mengenai fic ini,dan fic ini fujo persembahkan buat kak pingki ku tersayang."hhhhhh.

Pingki:"Thank's udah persembahin ficnya buat kakak,dan para reader yang pernah membaca fic karangan fujo yang sangat menyebalkan ini jangan lupa review ya...!

Fujo:"Ingat jangan lupa reveiw loch,semua masukan yang membangun fujo sangat membutuhkan nya untuk meningkatkan kualitas fic fujo untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Pingki:"tapi ingat para reader jangan pernah ngeflame pairing,soalnya itu pair kesayangan aku ama fujo!."seru pingki mengingatkan.


End file.
